Fate of the Hedgehog
by AliveButShattered
Summary: Between the two Sonic Adventures. Sonic's life is great until he is attacked by military force on a flight with Tails. Chapter two is up. Please review!
1. Destiny Begins

**Ok this is a story that I thought of as I was playing the two sonic adventures. I love sonic so I came up with this story idea and here it is. I changed the story around as well.**

**Chapter 1 **

**"Wake up Sonic," Sonic opened his eyes to see the pink hedgehog wearing a dress. "Come on lets go to Twinkle Park, the cute couples get in free deal is now on. We got to go!" said Amy.**

**"Amy I was sleeping. I don't want to go to some stupid theme park." Replied Sonic in a tired voice. Sonic looked at his surroundings. He was in the Mystic Ruins under his favorite tree to sleep at. Tails was possibly at his workshop working at his new inventions. Sonic heard something about a new Tornado and some sort of board that can withstand anything. **

**"Sonic you better get up or else I will throw water on you." Said Amy. Sonic shot up and Amy grabbed his hand. Sonic was always hesitant about relationships with Amy. She always wanted to be with him. He wasn't really excited constantly about it. Amy was dragging him up the stairs to the train; Station Square wasn't a far train ride. Easily twenty minutes. The two got in and the train doors closed. Sonic sat down on a train seat. Amy walked around on the train and looked out the window. "Oh Sonic I just love trains, the seaside looks beautiful." Said Amy as she looked in happiness outside the window. The train came to a stop at Station Square a few minutes later. Amy and Sonic got out and walked up the street to Twinkle Park.**

**"Oh great, a roller coaster ride" said Sonic as he saw Amy run up to a seat and hop in. Sonic sat in the seat next to her. As soon as he put him self in safely, the ride kicked on and started up the big mountain track. Sonic looked around and started to breath heavy as it was almost to the top. He looked down and got scared out of his mind at how far he was up. The ride got to the top and Sonic got a deep feeling in his stomach as it shot down. Sonic felt like jumping off the ride to end this horror trip, but he knew that was just suicide. The ride shot up another hill and it soared downward. The ride then went into a double loop de loop and dashed forward. The ride finally came to a stop and Sonic slowly got out of his seat. He walked to the end and Amy followed. **

**"Wasn't that just awesome Sonic?" Said Amy in a cheerful voice. She hopped around and then looked towards a game that had a great prize. "Sonic I want you to win me that prize!" said Amy as she pointed to a blue stuffed bird. Sonic walked over to the game, picked up a ball and threw it at the set of pins. They made a large crashing noise and the game supervisor smiled. Sonic pointed at the blue stuffed bird and the supervisor gladly handed it to him. **

**"Here you go Amy." Said Sonic as he handed the bird to Amy. Amy hugged the bird and jumped up and down. At that moment Sonic's watch began to beep. He looked down at it and pressed the flashing center. **

**"Sonic I need you to come to my workshop and tryout my new invention." Said a voice coming through the watch. It was Tails and obviously his new board invention had just been completed. **

**"Alright Tails I am on my way." Said Sonic. Amy looked at Sonic with a scowl. "Sorry Amy, got to jet." Said Sonic. "Wait just a sec-," said Amy before she was cut off with Sonic giving her a kiss. She stood and smiled as she watched Sonic speed off. "Ah I love Sonic." She said to herself. **

**"All right Tails so what was it that you wanted to show me?" asked Sonic as he came to the flying wonder's house. Before Sonic was about to ask again, a loud rumbling below him cut him off. The ground divided and the new Tornado came into view.**

**"Sonic hop in!" said Tails as he fired up the engine. Sonic jumped onto it and Tails took off. Within seconds they were in the sky. "So Sonic, do you like the Tornados new flying style." Asked Tails.**

**"Yea Tails its really great, the flying is smooth." Said Sonic. Sonic let the wind blow through his hair as they flew through the air. The great moment was cut off with Tails yelling and then the Planed did a barrel roll. "What the heck Tails?" said Sonic.**

**"Sonic a huge ship just shot a missile at us. It has some initials on it; I think I can make it out. They say G.U.N.," said Tails as he recovered from the roll. "Sonic we have to get away from it. I am going to go into the city, maybe you can make a run for it from there." Said Tails. Sonic nodded and Tails flew towards a city street. Before Sonic was about to jump off Tails stopped him. "Sonic use this board of mine, it can get you through the city a lot faster." Said Tails as he handed sonic a metal type board. Sonic jumped off the Tornado and propped his feet onto the board, making a smooth landing on the road. The board glided him through the street and Sonic then noticed another vehicle approaching him fast. A Big Rig truck with the same initials as the ship was closing in on him. Sonic saw a slope and turned in its direction. He used his foot and kicked off the road, attempting to speed up. The board went off the slope and Sonic crouched and grabbed the ends. He soared through the air and he pulled a 540, making it through the bridge. The truck came to a stop but crashed into the bridge instead. **

**"I wonder why those guys were chasing me. Forget about them now, I got to find Tails." Sonic said to himself.**

**Earlier**

**Tikal walked over to a crying chao and picked it up, rocking it in her arms. "Don't worry little one, it is all right. Why are you crying?" Tikal asked the Chao. At that moment Tikal heard a chao scream and a gun firing off. Tikal raced to the other side of the altar and noticed a group of military type men holding one of the chao. **

"**What the heck is this mutant thing?" said the man holding the chao. He was dressed in a uniform and on the sides it said G.U.N. and happened to be the only human of the group. At that moment a blue force struck the man and caught the chao as it fell. The blue slime type substance formed into water looking creature. **

"**That thing is powerful, I can feel it," The man got to his feet "Who is your creator?" asked the man. The blue creature summoned up one of his only memories. This one had the blue hedgehog that had defeated him before. He simply said "Sonic" The man nodded and his troops followed him into a glowing green circle and they disappeared.**

**End Chapter 1 **

**Ok well that's my shot at a Sonic story. Review and tell me what you think. By the way the soldiers did the time thing that everyone did in adventure mode on Sonic Adventure.**


	2. GUN's new assistant

Hey this is I, Alive But Shattered. This is the 2nd chapter of my new story Fate Of the Hedgehog. Of Course I got this idea from a binge rush of Sonic Adventures. Ok well here it is. Watch out because there a lot of point of view shifts.

**Chapter 2**

"Man, those people are still after me." Said Tails to himself as he dodged a crazy rush of bullets. Tails did a barrel roll and dodged missiles that had lock on him.

"Surrender now, no harm will come to you if you surrender." Said a voice on an intercom of the military ship. Tails then thought to himself and sped up.

"Yea no harm will come to me, look what your doing now, shooting stuff at me." Yelled Tails. Tails then turned to the left, dodging a rush of fire. "I have to find Sonic." Tails said to himself. He then flew downwards toward the city. He scanned the sides left and right in his search for Sonic. He looked down and saw an Eighteen Wheeler smashed into a bridge. He looked a little beyond that and saw Sonic in a fight with a robot. He pushed the Tornado and flew to help Sonic. Tails also noticed that he had two enemy ships on his tail. He pulled up and then flew down behind them. The ships then scattered into two different directions, each turning around. "You want some of this!" yelled Tails as he fired a shot at one of the ships. The ship swerved and dodged it. Tails then passed one but pulled up before crashing into the other one. He turned himself around and locked onto one of the other ships. Tails smirked as he fired a missile into the ship's cockpit. "One down, one to go." Tails yelled. The other ship sped up and skinned its wing against the Tornado, tearing the side a little. Tails looked back and saw the ship was crashing towards Sonic. "You little-" Said Tails before he shot forward and blasted at the other ship. The ship was hit, making it veer to the left and crashed into the robot, slaughtering it. Sonic was lucky enough to have seen the plane and jumped back.

Sonic rushed to the wounded man in the robot. "Who are you and what is this all about?" asked Sonic in a demanding voice. The soldier was bleeding a little from the mouth, but was pinned in the cockpit.

"Your responsible for Chaos. I should kill you while your in arms length." Said the man before he finally put his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'm responsible for Chaos?" said Sonic to himself. Sonic looked around as he heard the noise of a plane. Tails came in with a landing.

"Sonic! I'm glad your ok. I don't know who these people are that are chasing us." Said Tails as he then looked to the man in the robot. "They must be so determined to kill us, but why?" asked Tails.

"Tails, I think these boys found the emerald shrine and Chaos attacked them. Chaos told them I was his creator, I don't know why." Said Sonic as he walked towards the Tornado. The blue hedgehog looked up into the sky and then to Tails.

Shadow looked at the military force in front of him. "Why are you after me, I have done no wrong, I'm just a hedgehog trying to live life, until you people showed up." Said Shadow to the large amount of people holding guns at him.

"We have confirmations that you are the red and black hedgehog that caused mass destruction on highway 482." Said the Soldier in front of Shadow. He saw Shadow move his hand a little and he wrapped his finger around the trigger. "You are to come with us RIGHT now. Our leader will deal with you in the proper manner." Said a soldier to the left of the first one.

Shadow, not wanting to cause a big scene willingly let him be taken into custody of the military force. He walked slowly to the big plane and got in, sitting down. His eyesight caught something as he saw Sonic fly by on a plane with his friend Tails. Shadow smirked to himself as he thought of a plan. The plane took off. Soldiers surrounded Shadow, just incase of any disorder.

The leader of Gun was small and wanted only the best unit in the military. Many people thought he had an inferiority complex. Wanting to take everything into his power for personal gain. His name was mysterious, unknown to a lot of GUN members. They usually just referred to him as sir. He was smart, people thought. He had taken control of many city revolts and uprisings. As for now, his threat was Shadow and Sonic the hedgehogs. He was informed that they were the two most deadly life forms on the planet of Earth. He was informed that they were the reason for the big city explosions that took place not to long ago. At the moment that he was thinking about how to destroy these too, a knock came to his door. "Come in." said the leader. The door opened and a black and red hedgehog stood, cuffed, in the doorway. " Shadow the Hedgehog, we meet at last." Said the leader.

"Hello there, you must be the leader of this pathetic military unit." Said Shadow as he took a seat in front of the leaders desk. Shadow's comment got the leader a bit mad, but he blew it away as if it were nothing affective.

"Yes Shadow, I am the leader of GUN, the best military unit on this planet." The leader said. He smiled a bit as he relaxed a little in his office chair.

"It looks pathetic to me, I could wipe it out in a matter of seconds." Said Shadow. The military leader started to get a bit red from anger. He wouldn't kill Shadow now he had great plans.

"Shadow, I am going to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity. There is this other hedgehog that is just like you in ways. Except this hedgehog is blue. His name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. He supposedly defeated Perfect Chaos. We have reason to believe that was all his cover up for causing the giant mess in station square. Shadow, we want you to kill Sonic. Kill him, so that the world will be in perfect peace. Then we will let you go and be free, as long as you don't cause chaos, you will be fine." Finished the commander as he looked into Shadows eyes.

"Well Commander, you have yourself a deal. Sonic shall be killed, and your world will be in peace." Said Shadow. Shadow then stood up and broke out of his cuffs. He then jumped out of the window and took off.

"So Tails, what should we do now." Asked Sonic as they landed in the mystic ruins. Tails shrugged and they went into the hangar under the island. After Tails got the plane in, Sonic and him walked out of the workshop. As soon as they came four feet from the workshop, Knuckles came rushing to Sonic.

"Sonic what are you doing out in the open, the military is after you!" said Knuckles. Sonic stared at Knuckles in completion. It was all fitting together for him now. The moment was broken up as a big ship flew into view, and in the distance, Sonic could make out a black and red figure.

"Knuckles, I am not going to run." Said Sonic.

Chapter 2 end 

Ok so that Chapter 2, what do you think so far? Reviews would be grateful and appreciated


End file.
